


Deux villages

by Clamiroyal



Series: Pride Month [11]
Category: Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns
Genre: Bluebell - Freeform, Cam - Freeform, Chocolate, DEUXIEME, Declarations Of Love, Je sais pas quoi ajouter, Les myrtilles de la mort qui tue, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Pumpkin festival, Rain, Tempête même, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamiroyal/pseuds/Clamiroyal
Summary: Two-shot sur Harvest Moon - Les deux Villages, un se déroulant à Bluebell et l'autre à Konohana, sur deux ships pour le Pride Month (PRIDE MONTH - Jour 29 : Nori X Lillian (protagoniste féminin))
Relationships: Cam/Farmer (The Tale of Two Towns), Nori/Farmer (The Take of Two Towns)
Series: Pride Month [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769671
Kudos: 1





	1. Le festival d'automne

**Author's Note:**

> Yaoi – Philip (protagoniste masculin) X Cam  
> Déclaration  
> Spoils : On peut pas vraiment parler de spoil… Donc aucun.

Lorsque Rutger a annoncé l’arrivée d’un nouvel habitant à Bluebell, Cam s’en fichait un peu. Il espérait juste qu’il n’allait pas être antipathique, ni faire de mal à Howard ou Laney. 

Lorsque ce nouvel habitant est arrivé, Cam l’a trouvé plutôt gentil. Après un rapide bonjour et un cadeau de bienvenu, le jardinier est retourné à ses plantes, sans plus de cérémonies. 

Lorsque le lendemain, Philip -c’est son nom- a demandé à acheter des fleurs, pour offrir un cadeau à quelqu’un. Il était souriant, aimable, et presque émerveillé devant la moindre rose ! 

Et le temps est passé. Philip et Cam sont devenus amis. A vrai dire, Philip est devenu ami avec l’intégralité de Bluebell… Et même de Konohana ! Enfin, selon les rumeurs, ce n’est pas comme si Cam était allé à Konohana lui-même…

Le temps est passé. Les relations entre Bluebell et Konohana, détériorées pour des raisons que Cam ne comprendra jamais, commencent à s’améliorer. Et Philip prend même le temps de trouver les matériaux pour aider Eileen à creuser le tunnel de la montagne ! 

Et de fil en aiguille… Philip est passé de client régulier du fleuriste, à son ami, puis ils ont eu des rendez-vous dans la montagne, juste pour parler…

Et à force de faire sourire Cam… Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Cam était, et est toujours, amoureux de Philip. 

-Cam ? Mon chéri ? 

Le fleuriste relève la tête. Il est dans sa chambre, pensif. Il cache immédiatement une boite rouge sous son oreiller. 

-Howard ? Il lance  
-Je peux rentrer ?  
-Bien sûr. 

Le loufoque cuisiner entre dans la chambre de Cam. Grandiloquent, comme toujours. 

-C’est le jour J ! Affirme Howard  
-… Oui… Soupire Cam  
-Alors, à qui vas-tu offrir des chocolats ?! 

Howard semble surexcité, et pour cause : aujourd’hui est un jour de fête. Chaque année, lors de l’automne, deux dates sont très importantes. 

Au début du mois, les filles doivent donner des chocolats au garçons qu’elles aiment.  
Et en fin de mois, c’est le contraire. 

Cam soupire profondément. 

-Et hors de question que tu donnes à nouveau tes chocolats à Laney ! Je suis certain que tu pourras trouver quelqu’un ! Reprend Howard  
-Hm hm…  
-Pourquoi pas Georgia ? C’est vraiment une brave petite.  
-Ouais…  
-Ou même Alisa ! J’espère seulement qu’elle sera réveillée…  
-Hm hm…  
-…

Howard soupire, et s’assoit à côté de Cam. 

-Bon. Quel est le problème. 

Cam sait que c’est inutile de mentir. Howard sait TOUT. Et il peut également lui faire confiance. Il commence alors : 

-C’est la personne à qui… J’aimerais donner ça. 

Il sort la boite rouge de sous son oreiller. Une boite de chocolats, en forme de cœur. Classique, mais efficace. 

-Dit moi tout.  
-C’est pas une fille. 

Il soupire. 

-C’est Philip. 

Un lourd silence s’installe pendant plusieurs secondes. Cam garde la tête baissée. Il ne doute pas une seule seconde qu’Howard est tolérant. Pareil pour tout le village d’ailleurs. 

C’est juste… Compliqué. 

Pour le sortir de sa torpeur, Howard dépose sa main sur son épaule. 

-Je comprend.  
-…  
-Ne t’en fais pas, nous te supporterons tous.  
-Ce n’est pas… Tente Cam  
-Et Philip est un bon garçon. Coupe Howard

Cam resserre sa boite de chocolat contre lui. 

-Et s’il… Me voit juste comme un ami ? Et même, ce n’est pas une fille, est ce que j’aurais dû lui offrir des chocolats plus tôt ?  
-La deuxième question est stupide. N’importe quel homme est ravi de recevoir des chocolats, quelle que soit le jour.  
-Hehe… 

Cam soupire. C’est vrai que c’est stupide. 

-Et la première… Crois moi, j’ai beaucoup de talents, mais je ne suis pas encore devin. La meilleure chose à faire, c’est de lui demander. Affirme Howard  
-… Tu as raison. 

Cam sourit, et se lève. 

-De toute façon, si ça tourne mal, je saurais qui aller voir. Il affirme  
-Ca ne va pas mal tourner ! Fais toi confiance un peu ! Rétorque Howard  
-Je vais essayer. 

Il rit un peu, et penche sa tête sur le côté, avant de partir de l’auberge. 

Il marche rapidement. La ferme de Philip est en dehors de la ville. Sur la route, il se demande à qui Philip va offrir ses chocolats. Laney et Georgia sont vraiment mignonnes… Ou alors, il l’offrira à des filles de Konohana ? Il ne connait personne là-bas, mais puisque lui voyage souvent… 

Il secoue la tête. Cela ne sert à rien de penser à ça. 

Il arrive enfin devant la ferme de Philip. Son cœur bat à toute vitesse. En tournant la tête, il voit les nombreuses vaches et moutons du fermier. Philip a toujours eu un don avec les animaux. 

Est-ce que Philip est seulement chez lui ?! Si cela se trouve, il est encore dans les montagnes, à chercher des fleurs ou des myrtilles pour apprendre plus de recettes… 

Cam serait bien idiot, tout seul devant une maison vide. 

Il inspire. Expire. Et frappe à la porte d’entrée. 

-C’est qui ? 

Cam lâche un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de son ami. 

-Cam. Je peux entrer ? Il demande  
-Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Entre ! 

Cam hésite un peu, et ouvre la porte. Philip est plus loin, en train de chercher quelque chose dans ses étagères. Plus loin, Minouschka, et Poussinette, ses deux chats, sont en train de manger leur pâtée. 

-Euh… Philip ? Souffle Cam  
-C’est pas vrai ou est-ce que je l’ai mise…  
-Tu voudrais peut-être que je repasse plus tard ?  
-Non non c’est… A la voilà ! S’exclame Philip

Il attrape quelque chose, et le place dans sa poche arrière. Il se retourne ensuite. Le cœur de Cam rate un battement. 

Il est habillé comme d’habitude, a les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux que d’habitude, il a même, incroyable, le même visage que d’habitude.

Pourtant, Cam ne peut s’empêcher de le trouver adorable. 

-Salut Cam ! Alors, que voulais tu… 

Cam détourne la tête, et coupe : 

-Tu sais… C’est le festival de l’automne aujourd’hui, alors… Tiens. 

Il tend timidement, et en rougissant, sa boite de chocolats. Philip la regarde fixement, sans bouger. 

-J-je sais que tu n’es pas une fille, mais puisque c’est le jour où les garçons offrent des chocolats… Souffle Cam  
-Je suis vraiment celui que tu aimes le plus ? 

Les yeux du fermier se mettent à briller. Cam rougit encore plus. Il ne peut même plus regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux. 

-Oui… 

Philip s’approche d’un pas. 

-Même au-delà de Laney ?  
-A vrai dire, Howard m’a interdit de lui offrir des chocolats.  
-Oh…

Cam hoche la tête.

-Mais oui, au-delà de Laney. 

Philip rougit à son tour. Il attrape doucement la boite, et la dépose sur sa table à manger. 

-Merci beaucoup, Cam… Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.  
-C’est rien…

Philip détourne la tête. 

-Je m’en veux de ne pas t’avoir pris de chocolats… Oh, je sais ! 

Il sourit, et se met juste devant Cam. 

-Je vais t’offrir quelque chose d’autre à la place ! Tu es prêt ?  
-Tu n’es pas obligé, c’est déjà… Commence Cam  
-Cam… 

Le fermier rougit intensément, ce qui surprend Cam. 

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demande Cam

Philip ne répond pas, et sort un objet de son dos. 

Une plume bleue. 

-Est-ce que tu l’acceptes ?  
-Q-QUOI ???!!!

Cam recule de plusieurs pas, et se couvre la bouche avec les mains. 

A Bluebell, cette plume bleue à une très grand signification. 

C’est tout simplement une demande en mariage. 

Cam n’en revient pas. Philip lui demande sa main ?! A lui, le fleuriste froid du village ?! Est-ce qu’il est dans un rêve ? Depuis ce matin ? Il devrait se pincer ? 

-Je t’aime, Cam…  
-…

Non c’est pas un rêve. C’est bien réel. 

Les larmes commencent à perler autour des yeux du jardinier. Puis d’autre, et de plus en plus… Jusqu’à ce que ce soit des véritables torrents qui coulent le long de ses joues. Philip s’inquiète un peu, et baisse la plume. 

-Cam ?! Est-ce que ça va ?!  
-J’accepte… Murmure Cam

Il sourit. 

-J’accepte… Je t’aime, Philip… Je t’aime… 

Philip lâche un immense sourire. 

-Moi aussi, je t’aime…

Les deux hommes se rapprochent. Philip se redresse, et Cam se baisse. Le fermier place la plume au-dessus de l’oreille de Cam, juste en dessous de son chapeau. 

-Ca me va bien ? Demande Cam  
-Merveilleusement bien. 

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardent, et finissent par se prendre les mains. 

-Je suis si heureux… Que tu ressentes la même chose pour moi… Sourit Cam  
-Et moi donc ! Je savais que tu étais amoureux, mais j’ai toujours eu cette peur que tu refuses ! Affirme Philip  
-Tu savais…  
-Dès l’instant où tu m’as donné ces chocolats, oui ! 

Cam se met à rire tendrement. 

-Ce que tu peux être idiot, parfois.  
-Oui, mais je suis ton idiot, maintenant ! Sourit Philip  
-Oui… Murmure Cam

Il pose sa main gauche contre la joue de Philip.

-Tu es mon idiot. 

Ils se regardent dans les yeux. 

Les deux se rapprochent, ferment leurs yeux…

Et s’embrassent tendrement.


	2. Risquer sa vie pour des myrtilles ? Ca ne plait pas à tout le monde.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian devait JUSTE partir chercher des myrtilles... Mais la tempête a décidée de se lever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri – Nori X Lillian (protagoniste féminin)  
> Avant relation  
> Spoils : Aucun !

-Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! 

Lillian est au sommet de la montagne. Il pleut, des éclairs déchirent le ciel plus loin… Et la pauvre n’a absolument pas vu venir l’orage. 

Lillian a l’habitude d’aller dans la montagne. Toutes les ressources se trouvent dans la montagne… Des fruits, des matériaux, des poissons, des insectes… Il y a tout dans la montagne. 

Et bien sûr, si elle la traverse, elle peut atteindre le village de Bluebell. 

Lillian vit à Konohana depuis plusieurs mois. Elle avait le choix. Les beaux garçons, ou les belles filles… Oh pardon. Les animaux, ou les légumes. 

Il lui a suffit de voir Nori, Reina et même Ina et Ayame pour se persuader de partir à Konohana. Alors elle plante des daikons dans un village japonisant. 

Et qu’est ce qu’elle regrette d’être partie de son village, aujourd’hui… 

-Je le savais, j’aurai dû écouter la radio ce matin… Elle murmure

Grelottante, elle continue de siffler. Elle regarde autour d’elle. Elle est au sommet de la montagne, elle a sifflé… Elle devrait venir normalement ! 

-Allez, vient ! S’il te… Murmure Lillian  
-Hou ! 

Lillian sourit, et tourne la tête. Neige, sa fidèle chouette, arrive malgré la tempête.

-Oh merci déesse, tu es là ! Lance Lillian  
-Hou !   
-Amène moi à Konohana, et rentrons à la maison !   
-Hou ! 

La chouette attrape le bras de Lillian, et grâce à sa force surnaturelle, porte Lillian jusqu’au pied est de la montagne. Elle a bien fait d’acheter cette chouette à Kana ! Neige est tellement pratique… Et gentille, bien sûr ! 

C’est bien la première fois que Lillian voit une tempête aussi horrible… Elle ne voulait que prendre des champignons, myrtilles et autres grenouilles, et la voilà trempée et gelée !   
La chouette la dépose enfin à l’entrée du village. 

-Merci. Rentre devant, je te rejoins. Lance Lillian

Neige acquiesce, et part vers la ferme de son amie humaine. Lillian, quant à elle, commence à partir… 

Mais tremble si fort qu’elle arrive à peine à avancer. 

-Et mince… J’ai beaucoup trop froid… Elle peste

Elle avance péniblement. 

-Mes vêtement sont si lourds… Ils sont trempés… Allez, courage, j’y suis presque… Je peux…   
-Lillian ! 

La fermière relève la tête, et pousse un cri de surprise. 

-Nori ?!   
-Déesse soit louée, j’étais morte d’inquiétude ! Lance ladite Nori

Nori, la si gentille fille de Gombe et célèbre couturière du village, tenant fermement une ombrelle rose, court vers Lillian. 

-Mais qu…   
-Je devais voir Kana. Il m’a dit que tu étais partie dans la montagne, mais que tu n’étais toujours pas revenue !   
-Tu m’as attendue ?   
-Oui ! 

Elle pose sa main contre la joue de Lillian. La fermière ne remarque pas l’inquiétude intense sur le visage de Nori. 

-Tu es gelée ! Vite, il faut rentrer ! Lance la rose   
-M-mais… Tente Lillian  
-Je suis désolée, mais je vais m’inviter chez toi. Je ne peux décemment pas te laisser seule dans cet état. 

Nori attrape la main, et le corps tremblant de Lillian, et l’amène en direction de sa ferme. Lillian avance faiblement. Mais Nori est bien plus forte qu’elle en a l’air ! Elle tire Lillian sans ménagement, sans bien sûr oublier de couvrir la fermière avec sa propre ombrelle. 

Heureusement pour elles, la ferme de Lillian est à l’entrée de la ville. Elles y arrivent rapidement. Lillian sourit, en remarquant que ses vaches et poules ont déjà été rentrés par ses animaux de compagnie. 

Elles entrent enfin à la maison. C’est une petite maison, une seule pièce, une cuisine au fond, un lit vers l’entrée, et une énorme table au milieu. Sans oublier un très joli bouquet de fleurs, venant de Cam, le jardinier, dans un vase près de la cuisine. 

Mais ce n’est pas le moment de regarder la décoration. 

Nori ferme son ombrelle, et la jette sur le côté. Elle amène Lillian sur son lit, et se dirige vers la cuisine. 

-Je vais te faire quelque chose de chaud. Tu ferais mieux de te changer.   
-Hm hm…

Lillian se relève péniblement, et enlève sa robe trempée. Nori est occupée dans la cuisine, elle ne peut pas la voir. Son chat vient ronronner à ses pieds, alors que son énorme chien aboie de joie en la voyant. 

-Salut, toi. Sourit Lillian  
-Mia ! Répond le chat  
-Tu devrais reculer, boule de poils. Je suis encore trempée. 

Et en effet, le chat reçois une goutte d’eau sur la truffe, et recule brusquement. Même le chien laisse s’échapper un sourire canin. 

-Je te l’avais dit ! 

Lillian sourit, et enfile un pyjama plus chaud. Elle laisse s’échapper un soupire de plaisir. Oh, qu’est ce que cela fait du bien… 

-Tiens, ça devrait te réchauffer un peu. 

Nori apparait, tenant une tasse fumante dans sa main. 

-Du ? Reprend Lillian  
-Chocolat chaud. Répond Nori  
-Oh, Nori, tu es une ange envoyée par la déesse. 

La rose rougit un peu, et sourit. 

-Je t’en prie, c’est normal. Inutile d’exagérer. 

Lillian attrape la tasse, et commence à boire. Elle sourit. 

-C’est délicieux, merci… 

Puis, elle redresse la tête, réalisant quelque chose. Elle observe Nori. 

-Mais tu n’es pas mouillée ? Je peux te prêter…  
-Non, je vais bien. Mon ombrelle m’a couverte. 

Nori s’assoit en face de Lillian, sur une chaise. 

-Mais… Et toi, est ce que tu vas mieux ? Elle demande  
-Beaucoup mieux, merci, Nori. 

La rose sourit.

-Ce n’est rien.   
-Mais… Et Gombe ? Demande Lillian   
-Il peut attendre. Je suis grande, il ne m’en voudra pas. Répond Nori  
-Oui… 

Un silence s’impose entre les deux. Lillian boit à nouveau du chocolat chaud, alors que Nori l’observe, rassurée. 

Lillian a alors une illumination. 

-Oh mais tu veux manger quelque chose ?   
-Non, je n’ai pas faim. Répond Nori

Les deux femmes se regardent, sans rien dire. 

La gêne est à son paroxysme. 

-Que faisais tu dans la montagne ? Demande finalement Nori  
-Je cherchais… Tu vas te moquer de moi…  
-Des champignons et des myrtilles ?   
-… Oui. Avoue Lillian  
-Je m’en doutais. Répond Nori

Elle soupire. 

-Tu es tellement têtue…  
-Tu as bien raison. Mais que veux-tu, je ne peux pas changer comme ça ! Reprend Lillian

Nori relève la tête, le visage plus froncé. 

-Si, et tu vas le faire, car je ne veux plus te retrouver gelée comme ça.  
-Tu es si inquiète pour moi ? Demande Lillian

Nori soupire, et baisse la tête. 

-Oui… Tu es mon amie, et je tiens beaucoup à toi. Je n’aime pas te savoir en danger… Elle murmure  
-En danger ? 

Lillian rit un peu. 

-Ce n’est qu’une tempête ! Je vais sans doute attraper un rhume, mais je ne suis pas en danger ! Et il n’y a pas assez de vent pour qu’un arbre tombe, ou que je m’envole !   
-…   
-Nori… 

Lillian se rapproche de son amie, et lui prend les mains. 

-J’apprécie que tu t’inquiètes pour moi, sincèrement. Mais je suis solide. Je suis fermière, après tout ! Je cultive des légumes et pousse des vaches toute la journée !   
-… Tu as peut-être raison. Concède Nori

Nori sourit à son tour, et les deux femmes se regardent dans les yeux. C’est au tour de Lillian de se fâcher. 

-En revanche, je n’aime pas que tu restes dehors pour m’attendre comme ça… Tu es semblable à une fleur fragile !   
-Hey ! Rétorque Nori  
-Une magnifique, mais fragile fleur. Murmure Lillian  
-M-magnifique ?! 

Nori rougit intensément. Et en comprenant ce qu’elle vient de dire, Lillian recule et rougit à son tour. 

-Oh, pardon…  
-Tu es sincère ? Insiste Nori  
-… Ouais ? 

(C’est ta chance, Lillian !)

-Tes cheveux, tes yeux, son sourire, tu es très belle, Nori ! Affirme Lillian  
-…

La rose détourne la tête. 

-Si je m’attendais…  
-Euh… C’est trop gênant ? Reprend Lillian  
-Légèrement ? Souffle Nori  
-Je… Je suis désolée ! 

Elle recule, et retourne sur son lit. Nori tourne la tête vers sa fenêtre. 

-Il… Ne pleut plus. 

Lillian tourne la tête à son tour, et en effet, la pluie s’est grandement calmée. 

-Oui, en effet…  
-Je… Je devrais y aller.   
-Tu es sûre ? Insiste Lillian  
-Oui, oui, Gombe doit s’inquiéter. Affirme Nori  
-D’accord, comme tu veux. 

Nori part vers la porte d’entrée, attrapant son ombrelle au passage. Avant de sortir de la maison, elle sort : 

-Ne part plus dans la montagne ainsi, d’accord ?   
-Je ne promet rien, mais je vais essayer. Sourit Lillian  
-Merci. 

Nori sourit, et sort de la ferme. 

Lillian reste figée quelques secondes sur le lit, puis enfouie son visage dans ses mains, écarlate, et criant sous la frustration et la gêne. 

-C’est pas vrai, j’ai tout fait de travers ! Elle lance

Elle soupire. 

-Il faut que je trouve un autre moyen d’approche… 

Elle rougit un peu, regardant devant elle, les yeux vide. 

Elle s’en veut terriblement, d’avoir été trop honnête, et d’avoir gênée cette pauvre Nori… 

Mais elle serre les poings, et sourit, déterminée. 

-Désolée, Nori, tu es trop mignonne pour que je ne t’abandonne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !   
> ARGH Nori est tellement craquante.   
> Ecrire cet OS et celui sur Cam m’a tellement donné envie de rejouer à Harvest Moon, c’est terrible… NORIIIIIIIIIIII !!!  
> Alors je n’aime pas du tout le village de Konohana… Enfin, il est joli et tout, mais côtés habitants, Bluebell est tellement au-dessus.   
> Vous avez Howard ? Non ? Bah voilà.   
> Mais vous avez Nori ! Et Nori est terriblement mignonne ! J’allais lui parler tous les jours et je lui offrais des fleurs, je l’aimais beaucoup trop ^^’   
> Et oui, Bluebell a clairement les beaux mecs et Konohana les belles filles… Et même, je dirais que Bluebell a aussi les belles filles. Georgia, Laney, argh…  
> Et pendant ce temps à Konohana… Regardez moi dans les yeux imaginaires.   
> Kana et Hiro ? VRAIMENT ?   
> Hehe, désolée, je devrais pas juger ^^   
> Quoi qu’il en soit, c’est bientôt la fin du Pride Month !   
> Demain, l’ultime OS sera sur mon tout premier ship LGBT. Le tout, tout, tout premier. Il est extrêmement cher à mon cœur, et sans lui… Eh bien ce Pride Month que j’ai fait n’existerais pas.   
> J’espère que cet OS vous a plu, et à demain pour le dernier OS !   
> Bonne journée à tous !

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> CAMCAMCAMCAMCAM  
> Oh pardon.  
> J’adore Harvest Moon ! Et j’ai eu cette idée d’écrire sur cette magnifique licence… Très très tardivement ! Genre… 15 mai ^^ (alors que je devais tout écrire pour le 30)  
> J’adore Cam. J’ai acheté un jeu pour Cam. Et là je veux refaire une partie des Deux Villages pour épouser Cam.  
> #TeamBluebell  
> J’espère que cet OS vous a plu ! Demain, un OS limite hors sujet (mais je fais qu’est ce que je veux) avec tout plein d’OC ! Wou !  
> Bonne journée à tous !  
> …  
> Oh. Au fait.  
> Harvest Moon >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Animal Crossing  
> TCHAO


End file.
